bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez
}} |altbackcolor = #000000 |textcolor = #000000 |alttextcolor = #FFFFFF |maxwidth = 15 |height = 2.3 |tab1 = Overview |tab2 = Image Gallery }} | race = Arrancar | birthday = July 31''Bleach'' Official Character Book MASKED page 146 | gender = Male | height = 186 cm (6'1")Bleach manga; Volume 38 | weight = 80 kg (176 lbs.)Bleach manga; Volume 38 | affiliation = None | previous affiliation = Aizen's Arrancar Army | occupation = None | previous occupation = 6th Espada, Arrancar #12''Bleach'' manga; Volume 38 | team =None | previous team = Espada | partner = None | previous partner = Shawlong Koufang Edrad Liones Yylfordt Granz Di Roy Rinker Nakeem Grindina | base of operations = Las Noches, Hueco Mundo | resurrección = Pantera | manga debut = Volume 23, Chapter 198 | anime debut = Episode 116 | video game debut = Bleach: Shattered Blade | japanese voice = Junichi Suwabe | english voice = David Vincent | spanish voice = }} Bleach manga; Volume 38 is an Arrancar and was the Sexta (6th) Espada in Sōsuke Aizen's affiliated army.Bleach manga; Chapter 202, page 7 Appearance Grimmjow is a tall, muscular man with light blue spiky hair and light blue eyes, the latter including green lines below them, similar to the eye markings on the Panthera genus of cats. Grimmjow's attire consists of a white hakama, a black sash and a ragged white jacket with an upturned collar. The inner lining of his jacket is black and Grimmjow wears it with the sleeves rolled up and leaving it open to expose his muscular chest. The remains of his Hollow mask consist of the right jawbone and his Hollow hole is located on his abdomen. His tattoo number (6) is located on his back, near the right side of his Hollow hole.Bleach manga; Chapter 209, page 6 Grimmjow also sports a large scar across his torso, gained from his first battle with Ichigo Kurosaki.Bleach manga; Chapter 331, page 8 Sometime after Aizen's defeat, Grimmjow's attire now consists of a black shirt which he keeps partially unzipped, exposing the scar he received from his first encounter with Ichigo.Bleach manga; Chapter 624, pages 16-17 He also wears black pants, with black boots styled differently than the boots he wore as an Espada, and two belts around his waist, with his Zanpakutō sheathed on his left side along his top belt. However, he still wears the jacket he wore as an Espada.Bleach manga; Chapter 625, page 3 Before becoming an Arrancar, Grimmjow was a small panther-like Adjuchas.Bleach manga; Chapter 284, pages 6-11 Personality While appearing to be a laid-back individual, Grimmjow possesses a brutal, impulsive, and excessively violent personality alongside a lethally short temper. However, despite his aggression and obvious blood lust in battle, Grimmjow possesses a feral cunning and has a knack for quickly exploiting any opening his opponent reveals.Bleach manga; Chapter 212, page 13''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 233, page 3 In addition, he is blunt, sarcastic and quite sadistic, revealing a psychotic grin''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 202, page 7''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 232, page 19''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 240, page 15 or laughing maniacally whenever he becomes excited.Bleach manga; Chapter 240, page 18''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 281, page 4 He is also very rude and quite disrespectful. Grimmjow uses none of the honorifics in the Japanese language, except when addressing Aizen''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 245, page 8 (though he is quick to discard the formality when Aizen is not around),Bleach manga; Chapter 273, page 9 and refers to Orihime Inoue as woman in conversation.Bleach manga; Chapter 240, page 14 Grimmjow displays little respect for authority and says whatever is on his mind, regardless of whether or not it is appropriate. This attitude leads to conflicts with Kaname Tōsen, who holds Grimmjow in low regard. He also has conflicts with Ulquiorra Cifer, the 4th Espada, when Ulquiorra interrupts his battles or otherwise clashes with Grimmjow's ideals. Grimmjow confidently believes Ulquiorra's powers to be weaker than his, a point he is eager to prove. He develops an additional grudge against Ichigo Kurosaki for wounding him during their first two battles and is eager to return the favor. He intentionally kept the large scar on his chest from their first battle as a reminder of this.Bleach manga; Chapter 279, pages 18-19 Grimmjow is also infuriated by Ichigo's belief that he can defeat him regardless of how badly he is injured, which Grimmjow sees as Ichigo looking down on him.Bleach manga; Chapter 284, pages 13-14 However, he does have some form of a code of honor, as he is unwilling to fight an injured Ichigo, bringing Orihime to heal him beforehand so that their battle will be a fair one, though he also wants to defeat Ichigo when he is at full strength.Bleach manga; Chapter 277, page 17 He also saves Orihime from Loly Aivirrne and Menoly Mallia, who were beating her up, to repay the debt of restoring his arm, though he immediately demands another favor afterwards.Bleach manga; Chapter 273, pages 9-11 History Before Grimmjow became an Arrancar, he was a panther-like Adjuchas-class Menos. At one point he came across a group of Adjuchas-class Menos that included Shawlong Koufang, Edrad Liones, Yylfordt Granz, Nakeem Grindina, and Di Roy Rinker. Di Roy decided to eat him, but before Di Roy could act, Grimmjow attacked him and ate a chunk of Di Roy's head. The group was impressed at his strength and they introduced themselves. Their leader Shawlong asked that Grimmjow join them, and the group bowed to him. Shawlong then explained that they have no intention of remaining Adjuchas or Gillians, vowing to become Vasto Lorde, but in order to do that they needed strength that they can use to pull themselves up. They had seen that strength in Grimmjow and Shawlong asked that Grimmjow lead them as their king.Bleach manga; Chapter 284, pages 6-11 Sometime later, Shawlong told Grimmjow that the group has given up. Yylfordt explained that they have given up in their quest to evolve into Vasto Lorde. They had eaten over one thousand Hollows and haven't felt their power increase anymore. As of that day, they had eaten three thousand so they know for certain to continue on would be pointless. Grimmjow told them that if they wanted to give up then it was fine, but he would have nothing to do with it. Shawlong then asked Grimmjow if he would eat them, and noted that since Grimmjow had already taken a piece of Di Roy, he would never evolve into a Vasto Lorde and that in conjunction their evolution would end where it was at as well. Grimmjow called them cowards, but Shawlong interrupted him and explained that they have become enlightened. It was not only to the fact that they would never become Vasto Lorde, but it was something they knew even before becoming Hollows. They knew that they would always only be Adjuchas and that Grimmjow would have been the only one to evolve beyond that stage.Bleach manga; Chapter 285, pages 5-7, 11 Plot Arrancar arc Grimmjow scolds Ulquiorra Cifer for not killing Ichigo Kurosaki, believing that he might become a threat in the future. After almost getting into a confrontation with Yammy Llargo, Ulquiorra tries to explain that Aizen is not looking at Ichigo in his current state, but his rate of growth. He argues that his power, while great, is more than likely to be what destroys him or causes him to become one of their pawns. Grimmjow doesn't believe in that reasoning and notes that he is just as likely to become more powerful and become a real threat. Ulquiorra mentions that if that were to happen he would simply end Ichigo's existence.Bleach manga; Chapter 198, pages 10-15 Grimmjow later decides to rectify Ulquiorra's "mistake," and leads his Fracción to Karakura Town on an unauthorized mission. Upon using Pesquisa to determine that there are more spiritually powerful beings in the area than when Ulquiorra was there, Grimmjow tells his team to be careful and to kill anyone with even the slightest Spiritual Pressure.Bleach manga; Chapter 199, pages 14-19 After Rukia Kuchiki comes to Ichigo Kurosaki's aid and kills Grimmjow's Fracción, Di Roy Rinker, they are confronted by Grimmjow who introduces himself as the 6th Arrancar.Bleach manga; Chapter 202, pages 7-8 Grimmjow approaches them and asks who is strongest. Rukia yells to Ichigo to get back, but before she can react Grimmjow impales her through the stomach with his hand, noting that she is not the strongest. An enraged Ichigo quickly moves to attack Grimmjow.Bleach manga; Chapter 204, pages 7-10 As Ichigo attacks him, Grimmjow effortlessly blocks the blade with his hand, pushing Ichigo away. Grimmjow decides to toy with Ichigo, goading him to release his Bankai and attack him. After threatening to do to Ichigo what he did to Rukia, an angered Ichigo quickly complies to the request and releases.Bleach manga; Chapter 209, pages 7-10 The two of them clash again, but even with his Bankai, Ichigo is unable to land a solid hit on Grimmjow. Grimmjow expresses his disappointment in the Bankai, saying that it only increases Ichigo's speed. However, Ichigo surprises him by unleashing his Getsuga Tenshō, landing a direct hit and scarring Grimmjow's torso. Grimmjow is surprised and delighted by the technique.Bleach manga; Chapter 211, pages 1-17 Grimmjow laughs, noting that the turn of events is great, and that now he finds Ichigo worth killing. Grimmjow takes out his Zanpakutō and states that Ichigo shouldn't just stand there, as it is his turn. But before Grimmjow can act, he is stopped by the arrival of Kaname Tōsen, who tells him to sheathe his sword. Grimmjow becomes enraged that Tōsen is there and demands an explanation. Tōsen tells him that he has attacked the Human World, mobilizing five Arrancar without permission and leading them to their deaths as well as the fact that it was all against orders. He tells him that Aizen is furious and that his punishment will be decided in Hueco Mundo. Tōsen opens a Garganta and the two leave, much to Grimmjow's chagrin. When Ichigo demands that he come back as their fight isn't over yet, Grimmjow states that he is a fool, as that is the only reason Ichigo is still alive. He then notes how Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshō is damaging his own body and that its use is limited. He goes on to say that even if he could continuously use the technique, it's still not powerful enough to defeat him in his released state. He then tells Ichigo to remember his name and to pray that he never hears it again, for, if he does, it will be the last thing he hears.Bleach manga; Chapter 212, pages 1-15 In Hueco Mundo, when Aizen refuses to punish Grimmjow for his actions, Tōsen asks that he be allowed to execute him. Grimmjow notes that he must have a personal problem with him, prompting Tōsen to explain that he serves justice and doesn't tolerate those who sow discord. He then suddenly severs and incinerates Grimmjow's left arm. Enraged, Grimmjow moves to attack him, but is quickly told to stop by Aizen, who reminds him that if he were to attack Tōsen, he would have no reason to pardon him. Realizing his situation, Grimmjow reluctantly leaves.Bleach manga; Chapter 213, pages 13-17 A month later, Grimmjow is present at the creation of Wonderweiss Margela. Shortly after, Aizen personally sends Grimmjow on the next invasion, along with Yammy, Wonderweiss, and his replacement, Luppi Antenor.Bleach manga; Chapter 229, pages 13-18 Upon arrival Grimmjow notes that Ichigo isn't present in the group of Shinigami they encounter and leaves to track him down.Bleach manga; Chapter 230, pages 11-12 Grimmjow and Ichigo encounter each other, with Ichigo promising to show him how much has changed in the past month, before activating his Bankai. Grimmjow reminds him that his Bankai serves no purpose, as he was completely helpless against him last time. In turn, Ichigo reminds him that his Bankai technique is what gave him that scar across his torso. He then asks him what happened to his arm, to which Grimmjow states that he threw it away because he doesn't need two arms to kill him. Ichigo promises not to hold back and reveals his Hollowfication, greatly surprising Grimmjow. Ichigo rushes in to attack and is blocked by Grimmjow, but he simply uses the opportunity to release his Getsuga Tenshō at point blank range.Bleach manga; Chapter 231, pages 7-16 Grimmjow survives the attack, but sustains grievous injuries and notes that the power Ichigo is using is not that of a Shinigami and asks him what has he been doing this past month. Ichigo continues to take the upper hand, but after being caught off-guard by Grimmjow, his mask suddenly breaks, immediately turning the tide of the battle.Bleach manga; Chapter 232, pages 13-21 Grimmjow notes that Ichigo has lost the power he had before, and states that although he managed to inflict his share of damage on him, Ichigo's new power wasn't enough to defeat him.Bleach manga; Chapter 233, pages 1-4 As Grimmjow continues to pummel Ichigo, he is suddenly thwarted by the sudden arrival of Rukia, who freezes him. However, as she tries to help Ichigo, her ice is quickly broken and Grimmjow grabs her by the head and charges his Cero, as he scolds her for underestimating him enough to think that she could freeze him to death.Bleach manga; Chapter 235, pages 10-19 She is saved by the sudden arrival of Shinji Hirako, who complains that he hates getting involved in Shinigami fights, but concedes that when one hears the sound of fighting so close by, one just can't ignore it. When Grimmjow asks him who he is, Shinji tells him it doesn't matter and Grimmjow proceeds to attack him. Having a small discussion with Grimmjow, he is then suddenly attacked by the Espada, who declares his intentions of killing him. Realizing how much collateral damage the fight is causing, Shinji dons his Hollow mask, telling Grimmjow that he can't go easy on him. He fires a Cero at him, damaging him severely. An enraged Grimmjow pulls out his Zanpakutō and calls out its release command, but Ulquiorra Cifer arrives and takes him back to Hueco Mundo before he can do so.Bleach manga; Chapter 236 Hueco Mundo arc restores Grimmjow's arm to demonstrate her powers.]] Once back in Las Noches, Aizen has Orihime Inoue restore Grimmjow's arm as a demonstration of her power. Grimmjow has her bring back his Espada tattoo, as well, and impales Luppi Antenor through the chest with his arm in order to regain his rank once she finishes. He then incinerates Luppi's entire upper body at point blank range.Bleach manga; Chapter 240, pages 10-19 Later, he attends a meeting called by Aizen, who tells the Espada that they are being invaded by Ichigo Kurosaki, Uryū Ishida, and Yasutora Sado. Grimmjow tries to leave, but is stopped by Aizen, who uses his Reiatsu to force Grimmjow onto the floor. Aizen then orders the Espada to wait for the intruders.Bleach manga; Chapter 244, pages 16-19''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 245, pages 1-12 After learning about Ichigo's defeat by Ulquiorra, Grimmjow breaks into Orihime's room while Loly and Menoly are attacking her.Bleach manga; Chapter 272, pages 18-19 Grimmjow easily knocks out Loly and then kills Menoly with a point-blank Cero. He then rips off Loly's leg. Grimmjow reveals that he saved Orihime because she gave him back his arm. He then demands she help him run an errand.Bleach manga; Chapter 273, pages 1-11 Once they arrive where Ichigo was defeated, he tells Orihime to heal him.Bleach manga; Chapter 277, page 6 She succeeds in reviving him, but Grimmjow insists that she heal him fully as he wants to settle his score with him. Orihime complains, but Grimmjow scolds her and tells her to do as she's told. However, Ulquiorra suddenly appears, interrupting them.Bleach manga; Chapter 277 Ulquiorra asks for Grimmjow's reason for being there, and starts to walk towards him. Grimmjow smirks, but does not say anything. Ulquiorra then asks Grimmjow to hand Orihime over, stating that she is to be in his care. Grimmjow, refusing to hand her over, quickly attacks Ulquiorra, talking about how Ulquiorra is afraid to fight him because he thinks he would crush him. After a brief clash, Grimmjow uses Caja Negación to seal away Ulquiorra. He then demands Orihime continue healing Ichigo, which she refuses to do as she knows he just wishes to hurt him. Ichigo gets up and tells him to let her go as he asks Orihime to continue healing him and then heal Grimmjow, who had taken damage from Ulquiorra's Cero, as Ichigo wants them to be able to fight on equal ground.Bleach manga; Chapter 278 Grimmjow and Ichigo face off against each other.Bleach manga; Chapter 279, pages 1-8 During their battle, Grimmjow questions Ichigo's reasons for coming to Hueco Mundo, noting that if he really came to save Orihime he would have left with her as soon as he saw her. He then explains that the real reason is that he wanted to fight, as at his core he is a Shinigami fighting a Hollow. Grimmjow states it's a natural instinct to fight just as it has been for thousands of years. He fires his Gran Rey Cero, not caring that Orihime and Nel Tu are in the vicinity. Seeing this, Ichigo dons his Hollow mask and moves in time to block the blast.Bleach manga; Chapter 280 In response, Grimmjow releases his Resurrección and turns the tide of the battle, hitting him with multiple blows. Ichigo manages to land a hit with his Getsuga Tenshō, but Grimmjow is left unharmed.Bleach manga; Chapter 281 The two continue to fight fiercely, but after intercepting an attack inadvertently launched towards Orihime's direction. After Ichigo uses himself as a shield, Grimmjow remarks that he did come to save her before they fight again and Ichigo begins to take control of the battle again, landing a solid hit on Grimmjow. Injured, the Espada falls to his knees and grabs Ichigo's blade with his hands, noting that Ichigo actually thinks he can defeat him.Bleach manga; Chapter 284, pages 1-4 Grimmjow impales him in the stomach with his hand and proceeds to beat Ichigo relentlessly as he berates him for thinking he was more powerful than him. He then vows to smash Ichigo to pieces as he uses his most powerful technique, Desgarrón.Bleach manga; Chapter 284, pages 12-19 Ichigo is initially forced back by the technique, but then regains his footing, before promptly destroying Grimmjow's attack. As he does so, he proclaims that he will defeat Grimmjow and everyone in his way and leave with his friends. He gets in close and impales Grimmjow, however, he chooses to spare the Espada's life.Bleach manga; Chapter 285, pages 10-21 Grimmjow rises once more to challenge Ichigo, but his Resurrección dissipates. Grimmjow refuses to accept defeat and moves to attack him, but Ichigo grabs his hand and tells him to stop. However, Grimmjow refuses to listen to reason and moves to attack him again, but Nnoitra Gilga blindsides him.Bleach manga; Chapter 286, pages 11-19 Grimmjow calls him a bastard, to which Nnoitra is surprised that he is still alive and proceeds to finish him off, but Ichigo steps in and protects Grimmjow as he lies on the ground, severely wounded.Bleach manga; Chapter 287, pages 1-5 However, he survives the attack.Weekly Shōnen Jump; Bleach section, Issue 9 (2012) The Thousand-Year Blood War arc During Yhwach's invasion of the Soul King Palace, Yoruichi Shihōin has Grimmjow travel to the palace via Garganta.Bleach manga; Chapter 624, pages 15-17 Grimmjow greets Ichigo and leaps out of the Garganta before noting the scars he gave Ichigo have already healed. Drawing his sword, Grimmjow claims he has been waiting for all this time to get some payback as Ichigo picks up Zangetsu, but they are interrupted when Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck leaps over Grimmjow and tackles Ichigo. When Grimmjow berates her for being in the way, Nelliel tells him that she does not have to take orders from a lower-ranked Espada like him, prompting Grimmjow to challenge her to prove she deserves the rank of #3 more than he does. However, they are interrupted when a voice tells them to enter a nearby black box.Bleach manga; Chapter 625, pages 1-9 Later, as the group begins moving toward the palace, Ichigo asks Grimmjow why he is helping them, only for Grimmjow to claim that there will be no chance to fight Ichigo again if Yhwach destroys everything.Bleach manga; Chapter 626, pages 4-5 As the group make their way towards the palace, Grimmjow rushes ahead much to Nelliel's chagrin, and launches a surprise attack against Askin Nakk Le Vaar.Bleach manga; Chapter 629, pages 13-15 When Askin flees from him, Grimmjow begins chasing him and reasons that Askin is going to die because he is weaker. Upon being asked where he came from, Grimmjow claims he is Ichigo's enemy and transforms his fingers into claws before lunging at Askin.Bleach manga; Chapter 630, pages 1-5 Askin manages to escape Grimmjow and hides out on a roof, but Grimmjow quickly catches up to him and Askin starts running again. As Grimmjow lunges toward him, Askin throws a ball at the Espada. Grimmjow slashes at the ball, but collapses due to the ball being covered in poison. Askin then mocks Grimmjow, telling him not to accept gifts from strangers.Bleach manga; Chapter 635, pages 8-10 Kisuke Urahara later heals Grimmjow''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 666, page 2 and creates a path using his Bankai in order for Grimmjow to infiltrate Askin's Gift Bereich. Grimmjow gets behind Askin and impales him through the chest with Pantera activated. He then crushes Askin's heart as Kisuke thanks him.Bleach manga; Chapter 665, pages 14-17 Askin survives the blow, shocking Grimmjow, and the Quincy expresses surprise that Grimmjow is still alive. Askin and Urahara talk about the latter's strategy, but Grimmjow impales Askin again due to growing tired of him talking. Suddenly, Grimmjow starts losing his footing as the air grows thicker, and to his surprise, Askin continues talking. Askin reveals that the power of his Gift Ball Deluxe is magnifying as he dies, and Grimmjow is brought to his knees, saying in anger that he would not let something like this kill him.Bleach manga; Chapter 666, pages 1-2, 5, 9 Equipment : An item given to the Espada by Aizen, which is meant to punish their Fracción, if necessary. This cube, when used on a subject, traps them in an alternate dimension from which there is no escape, however, this assumes it's being used as intended. More powerful Arrancar, namely the Espada themselves, can escape, given enough time.Bleach Manga; Chapter 278, pages 13-15 Powers & Abilities Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Grimmjow is a very proficient hand-to-hand combatant, possessing masterful skill in using it as his primary means of attack. He is equally lethal using punches and kicks, and is highly unpredictable. His fighting technique is incredibly destructive, using his speed and reflexes to quickly take out his opponents. He is skilled enough to hold his own against stronger opponents for short amounts of time.Bleach manga; chapter 211, pages 9-10''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 235, page 11''Bleach'' manga; Chapters 281-285 Expert Swordsman: Although he usually prefers hand-to-hand combat, Grimmjow is also able to fight effectively with his Zanpakutō. He could hold his own against Ichigo, who at the time was using Bankai and his Hollow mask, when he only had one arm.Bleach manga; Chapter 232, page 18 He is also able to hold his own against Shinji Hirako, while Shinji is wearing his Hollow mask.Bleach manga; Chapter 236''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 279, pages 13-14 In a one-on-one battle against Ichigo, he displays considerable skill in swordsmanship by being able to keep up with Ichigo in battle.Bleach manga; Chapter 280, page 5 Pesquisa: Grimmjow demonstrated this ability when he and his Fracción invaded Karakura Town. He is able to detect targets from a considerable distance.Bleach manga; Chapter 199, page 16 Hierro: As the Sexta Espada, Grimmjow has the passive ability known as Hierro. Grimmjow's Hierro is strong enough to effortlessly block the sharp edge of a released Shikai blade with his bare hand,Bleach manga; Chapter 209, page 7 later showing the density of his skin by being able to grab Ichigo's Bankai blade, blocking it with his bare hand and receiving no damage.Bleach manga; Chapter 211, pages 5-6 Grimmjow was able to survive a point blank Getsuga Tenshō (though emerging with grievous injuries)Bleach manga; Chapter 232, page 13 and immediately afterwards withstands being frozen by Rukia's Shikai, noting that simply freezing the top layer of his skin isn't enough to kill him.Bleach manga; Chapter 235, page 19 Enhanced Strength: Grimmjow is able to push back Ichigo with little effort.Bleach manga; Chapter 209, page 8 He can throw Ichigo a considerable distance using Ichigo's own sword that he had grabbed hold of during an attack.Bleach manga; Chapter 211, page 6 His kicks are strong enough to send an opponent flying and destroy several buildings in the surrounding area.Bleach manga; Chapter 211, pages 10-11''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 235, page 11 He also impaled Luppi Antenor, his Espada replacement, through the chest with his bare hand relatively easily despite Luppi's Hierro.Bleach manga; Chapter 240, page 16 Enhanced Durability: Grimmjow has proven himself to be a very durable fighter, as he took a Bankai-enhanced Getsuga Tenshō from Ichigo and only sustained a scar on his chest.Bleach manga; Chapter 211, page 16 Later, despite having only one arm, he was able to take 2 direct hits from Ichigo in his Hollow-enhanced state and emerged with only minor injuries and continued fighting.Bleach manga; Chapter 232, page 18 Great Spiritual Power: Grimmjow possesses a great deal of spiritual energy. Rukia described it as "worlds apart" from his Fracción and wondered if he was even the same species.Bleach manga; Chapter 204, pages 6-7 His Reiatsu is blue.Bleach anime; Episode 166 Highly Perceptive Combatant: Grimmjow was able to discern from simple observation, during his first fight with Ichigo, that his Bankai enhanced Getsuga Tenshō was damaging his body. He also notes that Ichigo was capable of 2 to 3 more of those attacks at best.Bleach manga; Chapter 212, page 13 Upon his second fight with Ichigo, he makes note that Ichigo was straining to use his Hollowfication because of how his breathing instantly became heavier as soon as his mask came off.Bleach manga; Chapter 233, page 3 However, he notes that it may not be so simple as that, denoting that it may have something to do with him having taken so much damage, losing too much spiritual energy, or that it has a limit to the amount of time he can use it.Bleach manga; Chapter 235, page 12 Upon his third fight with Ichigo, he notes that he extended the amount of time he can stay in his masked state.Bleach manga; Chapter 282, page 7 Cero: Grimmjow is capable of firing a red Cero from the palm of his hand,Bleach manga; Chapter 232, page 16''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 235, page 13 as well as his fist.Bleach anime; Episode 140 He can fire it at point-blank range to increase its lethality, to the point that he incinerates the top half of Luppi after regaining his arm and rank.Bleach manga; Chapter 240, page 17 He uses it at point-blank range again on Menoly, incinerating her.Bleach manga; Chapter 273, page 6 His Cero is powerful enough to neutralize the Cero of fellow Espada Ulquiorra Cifer during their brief scuffle, though it badly burned his right arm from his hand to his elbow.Bleach manga; Chapter 278, page 12 Grimmjow can also fire one Cero from each hand.Bleach manga; Chapter 279, pages 15-16 *'Gran Rey Cero': As an Espada, he is able to use this Espada-exclusive Cero variant, which produces a much larger and more powerful version of the normal Cero. This Cero is strong enough to potentially cause great damage to Las Noches itself. For this reason, Aizen banned its use inside the fortress, although Grimmjow clearly ignored this during his last battle with Ichigo. In order to fire it, Grimmjow first cuts his own hand on his Zanpakutō, mixing his blood with the Cero as a catalyst. Grimmjow's Gran Rey Cero is colored blue.Bleach manga; Chapter 280, pages 13-14 :Bleach Official Character Book UNMASKED; page 149 A technique used by Espada-level Arrancar, and sometimes others, to open a Garganta between the Human World and Hueco Mundo. Grimmjow demonstrated this ability during his own personal invasion of Karakura Town.Bleach manga; Chapter 198, page 25 Sonído Master: As the 6th Espada, Grimmjow is very proficient in the use of Sonído. Even in his unreleased state, he is able to keep up with Ichigo Kurosaki while in Bankai. Initially, Grimmjow could even surprise and overwhelm Ichigo with his speed.Bleach anime; Episode 121''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 232, page 17-18''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 280, page 3''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 280, page 12 Zanpakutō : His Zanpakutō's tsuba resembles a rigid, crooked "S," while the sheath and handle are light blue.Bleach manga; Chapter 281, page 6 *'Resurrección': His release command for his Zanpakutō is , referring to grinding one's teeth. To release his Zanpakutō, he holds it up, like the start of a low sweep stroke, with his right hand. The sword glows light blue as he puts his left hand up to it. He then rakes his hand along the length of the blade with a swift motion, while calling out its release command, which in turn releases a torrent of spiritual power that creates tremendous gusts of wind in the immediate vicinity. Grimmjow's appearance changes drastically to something more feline and predatory. His teeth become jagged and sharp, his hands turn into black claws and his feet become black clawed paws, similar to that of a cat, along with a slender whip-like tail that's longer than his body. His hair becomes very long and flowing, and the markings around his eyes enlarge and extend to the tips of his ears, which become swept back and cat-like. He loses his distinctive jaw mask, which is replaced by a sort of a headgear upon his brow covering his forehead. His clothing changes to become form-fitting white segmented armor, similar to his original Adjuchas-Hollow form. He has blades protruding from his forearms and his calves.Bleach manga; Chapter 281, pages 8-9''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 282, page 13 :Resurrección Special Ability: His abilities while released include: :*'Enhanced Hierro': Grimmjow's Hierro receives an augmentation, allowing him to withstand a point-blank Getsuga Tenshō from Ichigo Kurosaki with his mask on without receiving any physical damage.Bleach manga; Chapter 281, pages 18-19 :*'Enhanced Speed & Agility': Complimenting his already impressive speed and power, Grimmjow's released state increases his speed drastically, giving him animalistic agility and movement to match his feline form. He is able to keep up with the masked-enhanced Bankai of Ichigo. :*'Enhanced Strength': His strikes pack enough power to accidentally destroy large skyscraper-sized pillars in Las Noches via collateral damage during the fight with Ichigo. He was also able to send Ichigo through several buildings with one strike, as well as send him flying hundreds of feet with a few light punches and kicks.Bleach manga; Chapter 281, pages 13-14 :*'Sonic Wave': When in his released form, he can roar loudly enough to create sonic waves in the air and surrounding area, which are powerful enough to throw off his opponents.Bleach manga; Chapter 281, pages 10-11 (Unnamed) :* : Acutely shaped bombs fired at high speed from his elbow, five of which can be fired at once. They have a devastating effect. One round can destroy a column over 30 meters in diameter.Bleach Official Character Book 2 MASKED; page 150 They take the appearance of dark green, crystalline, unevenly cut stone darts. A Hollow mask-enhanced Ichigo was somewhat able to withstand 5 of them and continue fighting.Bleach manga; Chapter 282, page 17 :* : Claimed by Grimmjow himself to be his strongest attack.Bleach manga; Chapter 285, pages 2-3 His claws glow, and he makes a slashing motion. Each claw becomes a long, sharp blade composed of Reishi that can be hurled at the enemy. He can swing a maximum of ten blades at the enemy. The attacks act as a ranged claw attack, which he controls like his regular claw attacks, by using slashing motions. The power and force behind them is considerable, and Ichigo was only able to deflect and shatter them through sheer force of will.Bleach manga; Chapter 285, pages 4-5 Fracción * is the 11th Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army. He was a member, and apparently the leader, of Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez's Fracción. His position as the 11th Arrancar before his death, implies that he was the oldest living Números. He was killed by Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya. * is the 13th Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army and was a member of Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez's Fracción. He was killed by Ikkaku Madarame. * is the 14th Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army and was a member of Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez's Fracción. He was killed by Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto. * is the 15th Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army, as well as a member of Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez's Fracción. Yylfordt is the older brother of Szayelaporro Granz. He was killed by Lieutenant Renji Abarai. * or D-Roy as he is also known, is the 16th Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army and was a member of Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez's Fracción. He was killed by Rukia Kuchiki. Appearances in Other Media Music *He has his own character album as part of the Bleach Beat Collection 3rd Session. The album contains two vocal tracks that are entitled BrEaK and Six feelings, as well as a "Voice Message". *Grimmjow features in the second volume of Bleach "B" Station's third season, as well as volume one of season five. *BuriCon - Bleach Concept Covers features Grimmjow performing "Echoes." Video Games *Grimmjow has a cameo and artwork in the video game Dark Souls.Bleach video game; Bleach: Dark Souls *In Blade Battlers 2nd, he has a unique charge attack that looks like a small, black Getsuga Tenshō, but the outline is purple instead of red and his Cero is blue instead of red.Bleach video game; Bleach: Blade Battlers 2nd *In the RPG The 3rd Phantom, Grimmjow appears as a technique-type enemy. He uses a stronger close-range version of Cero called the Agarrar Cero, in which he blasts his opponent at point-blank range, and is capable of causing burns, similar to his usage from the series. In addition, he can also use Bala, and can even use all of his abilities in his released form.Bleach video game; Bleach: 3rd Phantom *In Shattered Blade, Grimmjow is capable of firing blue Bala blasts at his foe.Bleach video game; Bleach: Shattered Blade *In '' Versus Crusade'', he is capable of using Cero and Gran Rey Cero, and he retains the standard Cero technique in his released form.Bleach video game; Bleach: Versus Crusade *In Soul Resurrección, Desgarrón is his ultimate attack, and he can use Gran Rey Cero. His Garra de la Pantera attack is called .Bleach video game; Bleach: Soul Resurrección *Grimmjow is playable in Brave Souls in various different appearances. A unique form for Grimmjow appears in Brave Souls to commemorate the inclusion of the Can't Fear Your Own World light novel. Designed by Tite Kubo himself, this appearance mirrors Ulquiorra's own Hōgyoku-enhanced power, transcending Resurrección.Bleach video game; Bleach: Brave Souls :*All traces of Grimmjow's Hollow mask vanish, but his appearance still resembles his feline-humanoid form of Pantera. His blue hair lengthens, becoming vibrantly white, blending down in a patterned blue and black gradient near the end of his hair. At the crest of his head, the white blends to black, and his eyebrows are set aflame, burning black with a vivid blue outline. Grimmjow's chest is covered in black tattoos that circle around his body to his back, while his scar is cracked open and filled with blue Reiatsu. From his torso to his calves, Grimmjow is covered in white fur that is both striped with black and speckled with black; the white fur itself blends into black near his feet, which stretch into feline paws with vicious claws, as well as a sickle-like appendage on both ankles. Both arms are covered in similar fur, with his hands being covered in black fur and the same horrible claws as his feet. His former single tail has split into two, and is ablaze with flame in the same way as his forehead. The Hōgyoku floats in his Hollow hole, which now glows blue. :*Grimmjow's special in this form is which consists of him attacking with his razor-sharp claws, inflicting immense damage. Censorship *For the cover of Chapter 199, Grimmjow is seen giving the finger. In the English release, the extension of his middle finger is redrawn to omit the vulgar act. *In the anime, Grimmjow's arm wasn't covered in blood during and after impaling Rukia Kuchiki,Bleach anime; Episode 118 as it was in the manga.Bleach manga; Chapter 204, pages 5-6 *In the anime, during Grimmjow's first fight with Ichigo, Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshō gave Grimmjow a large burn on his chest and a small burn on both of his wrists and the left side of his forehead.Bleach''anime; Episode 121 In the manga, however, he was bleeding profusely from all said places, as well as his right thigh.''Bleach manga; Chapter 211, page 15 *In the anime, after Kaname Tosen cuts off and incinerates Grimmjow's left arm, Grimmjow isn't shown bleeding profusely from where his arm was,Bleach anime; Episode 122 as he is in the manga.Bleach manga; Chapter 213, page 16 *After he was hit by Ichigo's Hollow-enhanced Getsuga Tenshō, Grimmjow wasn't shown bleeding profusely from the front and back of his body in the anime''Bleach'' anime; Episode 139, as he was in the manga.Bleach manga; Chapter 232, page 12''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 233, page 2 *Also in the manga, when Grimmjow comes to rescue Orihime Inoue from Loly and Menoly, he kicks Loly in her stomach. Additionally, after he kills Menoly, he grabs Loly by her leg and rips it off. These were all omitted in the anime. Instead of kicking Loly, he simply slaps her away, and after killing Menoly, he scares her before knocking her out. Trivia *The theme song Tite Kubo chose for Grimmjow is "Step Inside" by Bomb LA (A-Bombs) from the album "And Just Constantly Rotating". *Grimmjow's name is sometimes romanized as Grimmjow Jeagerjaques'Official Website of ''Bleach Video Game: Bleach: The 3rd Phantom or '''Grimmjow Jaegerjaques.Other Known Media *Grimmjow's aspect of death is Destruction.Bleach manga; Chapter 356, page 14 *Grimmjow's first name stems from that of Nicholas Grimshaw, an English architect noted for modernist buildings.Shonen Jump (magazine). Volume 6, Issue 6. June 2008. Viz Media. 12. His last name Jaegerjaquez comes from a Swiss watch and clock manufacturer called Jaeger-LeCoultre.Bleach Official Character Book 2 MASKED; Tite Kubo Interview, page 256 *Grimmjow was voted the fourth most popular Bleach character in the latest Shōnen Jump popularity poll after receiving 4987 votes. *His Zanpakutō, Pantera, came 9th in the Zanpakutō poll. *In the Bleach best bout poll Grimmjow's final fight with Ichigo tied for third place.Bleach manga; Chapter 392, pages 2-3 *In chapter 200 of the manga, in two of the panels that show Grimmjow's face, the remnants of his Hollow mask are missing. Quotes * (To his Fracción) "I don't care who they are, if they show even a bit of Reiatsu, we just kill them all."Bleach manga; Chapter 199, page 19 *(To Ichigo Kurosaki) "You underestimating me, Shinigami? I still don't quite feel like killing you, yet. Get a grip and come on! Show me your Bankai. If you don't, I'll do the same thing I did to that little Shinigami over there and put a freakin' hole in you!"Bleach manga; Chapter 209, pages 8-9 *(To Ichigo Kurosaki when asked what happened to his arm) "I threw it away before I got here, 'cause I won't need two arms to kill you."Bleach manga; Chapter 231, page 9 * (To Shinji Hirako) "Damn right. Who you are has nothing to do with killing you!"Bleach manga; Chapter 236, pages 5-6 * (To Kaname Tōsen) "It's best to crush insects quickly once they've gotten inside, right?"Bleach manga; Chapter 245, page 8 * "They're all cowards, every damn one of them. Whatever. I'll just consume them. As they become my flesh and blood, they will see beyond. I... I am the king!"Bleach manga; Chapter 285, page 8 *(To Ichigo Kurosaki) "Those eyes. You're always like that. No matter how much I beat you up, you've got this sense about you that you're going to beat me. You think you're freaking stronger than me! I can't freakin' stand it!"Bleach manga; Chapter 284, pages 13-14 *(To Ichigo Kurosaki) "Whether you're a Human, or a Shinigami or an Arrancar, anyone who looks at me like they're underestimating my power, I'll smash every one of 'em into oblivion!"Bleach manga; Chapter 284, page 15 *(To Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck) "Shut the hell up. Enough with the screamin' kid. Next time you make a fuss, I'm gonna blast you into next week!"Bleach manga; Chapter 277, page 10 *(About Ulquiorra Cifer) "I'll show him what you get when you mess around with someone else's prey."Bleach manga; Chapter 277, pages 13-14 * (To Ichigo Kurosaki) "You are a Shinigami and I am a Hollow! Whichever side loses will be annihilated. That's how it's always been for thousands of years. Do you need any other reason to fight? Come on. The one who remains standing will return alive. That's all it comes down to!"Bleach manga; Chapter 280, pages 7-8 * (To Ichigo Kurosaki) "Like I'd lose... like I'd... there's no way... no way I'd lose to someone like you!"Bleach manga; Chapter 286, pages 13-14 Battles & Events References Navigation de:Grimmjow Jaegerjaques es:Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez fr:Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez Category:Characters Category:Hollow Category:Arrancar Category:Espada Category: Male Category:Sonído Masters Category:Expert Swordsmen